Sakkaku Circus
by Persephone98
Summary: AU/ Un par de hermanas con ojos de luna aparecen en la tormenta famélica y lo único que quieren es un lugar al que puedan llamar hogar. Para Itachi Uchiha, "hogar" era cualquier lugar donde podía recargar la cabeza para dormir.


**Sakkaku Circus**

**An ItaHina Fanfiction**

**Resumen: **Un par de hermanas con ojos de luna aparecen en la tormenta famélica y lo único que quieren es un lugar al que puedan llamar hogar. Para Itachi Uchiha, "hogar" era cualquier lugar donde podía recargar la cabeza para dormir.

**N/A: Como estoy en un bloqueo con mi fanfic "Cáncer" y como los reviews y las respuestas han bajado un poco he decidido tomar un pequeño descanso e iniciar este proyecto llamado "Sakkaku Circus". Como he estipulado es un ItaHina (Mi segunda pareja favorita). La idea de hacer un fanfic que tuviera que ver con un circo siempre me ha seducido y es ahora donde intentaré llenar mis propias expectativas. Espero que les guste, familia. **

**Capítulo 1. Nosotras, las olvidadas. **

El pequeño cuarto que representaba la oficina de la directora del orfanato era tan caliente como el infierno mismo. Era un cuartucho cuyo papel tapiz se había roído hace años y nadie había tenido la motivación suficiente como para cambiarlo. Las lámparas de aceite titilaban, amenazándose con apagarse en cualquier momento si nadie hacia nada por ellas, pero como apenas entraba la tarde y el calor era demasiado presente como para ignorar, a nadie en realidad le molestaba que se extinguieran aquellas febriles luces.

-Necesitaré que también firmes aquí, Hinata…- escuchó quizá por última vez la voz de la directora del orfanato en el cual había vivido los últimos 8 años; orfanato del cual conocía cada rincón y cada sucio secreto, además claro está, de conocer las bondades de este. Las monjas e institutrices que hacían de maestras y cuidadoras eran un pedazo de cielo en la tierra y Hinata se sentía honrada y agradecida de que pudieran haberlas acogido a ella y a Hanabi durante tanto tiempo; sin embargo el plazo de había cumplido.

Hinata se agachó lentamente sobre la mesa de madera de roble totalmente curtida y fuerte. Firmó solamente con su nombre como lo había estado haciendo desde hace 15 minutos con diferentes documentos y aunque parecía que este proceso nunca iba a terminar, era uno de los más importantes en su vida. Hinata se enderezó entonces, ayudada también por el apretado vestido de pascuas que tenía desde hace 3 años y que sin duda alguna era ahora muy chico para ella. Tenía un cuello de Peter Pan enorme, blanco y romántico, además de empuñaduras de encaje y estampados florales en color lila y azul cielo.

Un gran moño blanco adornaba su cabello largo y sedoso y a decir verdad si, se veía bastante infantil para una joven en su cumpleaños número 18 pero el orfanato no podía proveer ropas a diestra y siniestra por lo que por ahora eso tendría que servir, puesto que el resto de las ropas, donadas en su mayoría, eran del mismo estilo.

Hinata firmaba los papeles de adopción para tener posesión legal de Hanabi Hyuuga, su hermana menor de tan sólo 13 años; y firmaba también para ser liberada del orfanato donde había estado viviendo casi toda su vida junto con Hanabi y el resto de los niños olvidados a los que nadie sonríe nunca. La chica tragó en seco cuando firmó por última vez, teniendo el agridulce sabor de la libertad y el azar en su garganta.

Hinata y Hanabi llegaron una tarde soleada cuando la calle se había pintado de color dorado por todos lados y Keiji, el jardinero y nieto de la anciana institutriz Kaede, había tomado con fortuna una decisión que la llena

-Muy bien, Hinata. Nos quedamos una copia nosotras y te quedas una copia tú. Tú y tu hermana son libres de irse ahora mismo si así lo desean…- La anciana Kaede miró a Hinata, con compasión y un poco de miedo en sus cansados ojos. La conocía de casi toda su vida, y aunque eso pasaba con casi todas los chicos internados en el orfanato, las hermanas Hyuuga eran de sobre manera, especiales. – Recuerda que puedes venir en caso de que necesites referencias para encontrar asilo o empleo. Somos tu familia.

La chica asintió nuevamente, poniendo ambas manos en su pecho, en señal de agradecimiento. Un par de monjas, casi novicias, sonrieron ante una Hinata que recogía un par de hojas y caminaba hacia la salida de la oficina, quizá por última vez. Una novicia, la más joven de ellas se preguntó, que se sentirá ese tipo de libertad.

Hinata miró la hilera de camas de colchas blancas y verde musgo, las almohadas pequeñas y delgadas, como hechas de hojas de papel y al mismo tiempo observó una maleta de estampado floral antiguo con un par de pertenencias sin mucho valor y un par de hojas firmadas que significaban el mundo. No tenía caso atrasar lo que se venía por ley y era que Hinata y Hanabi debían dejar el orfanato esa misma noche.

La chica puso un pedazo de cabello travieso detrás de su oreja, mientras acomodaba tanto sus ropas como las pocas ropas de Hanabi. Una sombra nubló la ventana y apenas volteó nació en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa color fresa. – Chiasa-chan… - murmuró con encanto ante la pelirroja de grandes ojos negros que la observaba de brazos cruzados y en la puerta. Chiasa era la mejor amiga de Hinata, una chica de 16 años bastante vivida para su edad que antes de entrar al orfanato había estado entrando y saliendo de la penitenciaria. La chica sonrió, con una sonrisa gatuna característica de ella y se acercó a Hinata mientras se arrodillaba sobre la cama, lista para iniciar una conversación.

-¿Has pedido que me dejen tu cama?

-L-Lo he puesto p-por escrito, Chiasa…- bromeó Hinata cerrando la maleta y echándole el seguro. Si fuese una persona eficiente respecto al tema, podría salir mucho más temprano del orfanato, pero Hinata estaba insegura en cuanto a lo que encontraría allá afuera. Se sentó en la cama recién tendida y miró a su menor amiga. -¿H-Has visto a Hanabi?

Chiasa asintió, mientras Hinata se daba cuenta que mascaba chicle. – En el comedor con un par de niños, probablemente estén sirviendo la cena…

-D-Deberías ir…- sugirió Hinata mientras se ponía el pesado y anticuado pollerón color púrpura. –No vale la pena esperar conmigo. En cuanto H-H-Hanabi termine de c-co-omer, nos iremos de aquí

-¿No te despides de Keiji, Hinata? – preguntó Chiasa, acostándose en la cama descaradamente, como lo era ella y jugando con alguna de las ropas que tenían ya acomodadas las hermanas. El nombre de Keiji resonó en la cabeza de Hinata como si fuera una pelota de tenis enclaustrada en el más pequeño cuarto. Hinata sonrió, sonrojándose del más pálido color rosa y se sentó en la cama junto a Chiasa.

Keiji Kiruma. Un muchacho de piel morena con impresionantes ojos color verde.. Llevaba poco tiempo en el orfanato, haciendo trabajos de mandados y jardinería. Era nieto de Kaede y era simplemente encantador para todas.

Keiji también suspiraba por Hinata desde que entró en el orfanato y para Hinata no era indiferente el chico Kiruma; sin embargo, desde hace una semana cuando se dio cuenta de que cumpliría pronto la mayoría de edad, su mente se había puesto en modo supervivencia para ella y para Hanabi. No había espacio para un romance ahora.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. – No es como si fuera a morir, C-Chiasa-chan. S-Seguiremos aquí en Konoha un tiempo…

Chiasa asintió, pensándolo levemente y después sonrió a Hinata. –Nos veremos todo el tiempo ¿no es así? – La chica se sentó en la cama. - ¿Buscarás a tu hermano mayor, Hinata?

El silencio invadió un poco la habitación mientras Hinata se perdía en sus pensamientos, convenciéndose de que todo estaría bien, más para convencerse a sí misma que a la chica menor frente de ella. Chiasa sonrió con pena, sin saber que otra cosa hacer.

La señora Kaede miró a Hinata y a Hanabi frente a ellas, una pequeña maleta vieja y parca a su lado, en la entrada del orfanato. Detrás de ella, un par de niñas y niños miraban la escena, ajenos a que tal vez ese sería su inevitable destino en un par de años.

-El Gobierno otorga esto a los mayores de edad que no han sido adoptados…- dijo con solemnidad Kaede mientras extendía un sobre amarillo bastante famélico. – No es mucho pero servirá para rentar una habitación por un par de semanas y comer al menos una vez al día. Deberás encontrar un trabajo, Hinata…

La chica asintió, apretando la maleta y consolando a una Hanabi llorosa que no sabía qué vida le depararía fuera del orfanato que había sido su propia vida; que se despedía de sus amigos y de una cama asegurada para salir a las calles de Konoha con su hermana mayor.

-Lamentamos mucho que no puedas seguir aquí, Hinata…- Kaede dijo con un tono de dolor y una mirada de tristeza. Hinata asintió, no queriendo estar ahí mucho tiempo más. Avanzó junto a una pequeña hilera de dependientas y maestras que habían sido su familia durante estos últimos 8 años. Primero RiRi, la cocinera. Una mujer bien entrada en los 50 años, corpulenta y de un cabello insípidamente color paja, que abrazo a las niñas como si su vida dependiera de ello, intentando succionarlas para que no tuvieran que irse.

-Siempre tendrán un lugar aquí mis pequeñas…- murmuró RiRi con lágrimas en las mejillas regordetas y rojas. Hinata sonrió por primera vez en el día, quitando la bruma gris de su corazón por unos minutos mientras ella y Hanabi abrazaban a la señora que las alimentó y escuchó por 8 años. Tras un pinchazo en la mejilla y una caja de latón con dulces adentro como regalo de despedida, Hinata avanzó ahora a Ms. Nina, la maestra de ballet.

Cada año, el orfanato Konoha oficiaba una gala de beneficencia frente a funcionarios de gobierno justo antes de recibir el precario cheque anual para el recinto. Había cantantes, shows de comedia y el localmente famosos acto de ballet que casi siempre era interpretado por Hinata, Hanabi y Ms. Nina. Ms. Nina era una refugiada francesa que había huido de su país hace mucho, en el marco de la guerra. Habilidosa entonces en el ballet y las finas artes consiguió un trabajo en el orfanato Konoha y desde entonces había sido amada y temida por las niñas cuyo sueño era ser bailarina de ballet; la señora, de unos 60 años ya tenía la piel pegada al músculo y varias arrugas en el rostro pálido y delgado; pero tenía la fuerza de una veinteañera en las piernas y el alma de una niña bastante estricta y dedicada en su corazón y durante 8 años había instruido a Hinata y a Hanabi para ser las más perfectas bailarinas del orfanato.

-Sigan practicando, por favor. – Dijo Ms. Nina, poniendo una mano amiga en el hombro de Hinata, puesto que aunque era de las personas más amorosas que conocía, no demostrada su afecto por medios físicos. – Y busquen siempre la grandeza…

-¡Ms. Nina! – gritó Hanabi presa de la emoción mientras se aferraba a la cintura de la institutriz. La mujer sorprendida, sólo atinó a poner sus manos en los hombros de Hanabi consolándola, ante la injusticia de la mayoría de edad de Hinata. La mayor tragó saliva y tomó a Hanabi del hombro, separándola de la maestra mientras sonreía un poco apenada. Las puertas de detrás del orfanato parecían extrañas ante el par de hermanas, pero al mal tiempo había que darle prisa.

-Las extrañaremos…- dijo RiRi finalmente parada junto a Kaede y a Ms. Nina, con una sonrisa triste intentando no contagiar a las demás. Hinata secó las lágrimas de Hanabi antes de ajustar su delgado suéter y avanzar hacia una nueva vida; una vida de la cual no estaban para nada emocionadas.

El sonido que hacía el camper al moverse entre la tierra del camino y el asfalto que ya se asomaba era demasiado sencillo de reconocer para los habitantes del camper mismo. Llevaban años en el camino, si no es que toda la vida y justo ahora, Konoha era simplemente una ciudad más a la cual llegarían a ofrecer su talento.

El elenco de Sakkaku Circus había llegado a la ciudad. Las flamantes caravanas, los animales salvajes, las máquinas de palomitas y de caramelos hacían ruido cuando entraban a las afueras de la ciudad, un gran lote de pasto seco y casi flamable listo para ser convertido en la tierra de las ilusiones de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-¿Puedes callarte? Eres tan jodidamente molesto…

-Tengo que orinar, Sasuke. Sólo dime si ya llegamos…

-¡Naruto!

Itachi intentó seguir con los ojos cerrados pero la infantil pelea entre su hermano menor y el mejor amigo de este, que de cierto modo también era hermano menor de Itachi, logró arrancarle el sueño que aún tenía su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, enfrentándose ante el reconocible techo de lata del camper que era su hogar ambulante y se levantó, ahogando un sonoro suspiro de cansancio.

Todos llevaban la vida entera en el camino, sin un real lugar de donde provenían. Los más jóvenes incluso habían olvidado el nombre del lugar donde nacieron y no se les podía culpar; cuando se es artista circense, "hogar" es una palabra que se lleva consigo, en cada plato de sopa de sus compañeros, en cada pequeña fogata al final de una función.

Para Itachi Uchiha, "hogar" era cualquier lugar donde podía recargar la cabeza para dormir.

Se levantó entonces de su pequeño espacio en una esquina del camper, con pantalones de mezclilla viejos y rotos que colgaban bajo en sus caderas, mostrando su ropa interior y el marcado abdomen de un acróbata aéreo; al mismo tiempo, mostraba las cicatrices que venían con la experiencia y el dolor de una vida como la suya. Buscó entre la ropa tirada en el piso la primera camiseta negra que encontró y sujetó su largo cabello color noche en una coleta baja, acercándose al asiento del piloto y el copiloto del camper.

Miró hacia atrás, sólo para darse cuenta de que Konan seguía profundamente dormida, con la luz del sol que se colaba por la pequeña ventana de la van, la mujer que soñaba en su larga bata de seda color vino que se abría sólo lo suficiente como para mostrar una larga y torneada pierna, suave como el caramelo, y el gato negro de la suerte ronroneando, dormido a sus pies. Cerró la cortina para darle privacidad a su eterna amiga y se acercó al par de adolescentes que manejaban el camper.

-Debes bajar la velocidad, hermano menor… - dijo Itachi a manera de saludo, recargándose en la pequeña puerta detrás de los chicos. –La ciudad no está muy lejos, mucho menos el terreno que nos toca…podríamos pasarlo…

-Sólo estoy siguiendo el camión que maneja Kiba, Itachi. Si nos perdemos será su maldita culpa ¿de acuerdo? Esto es increíble, has estado dormido toda la mañana y te levantas pensando que eres el dueño de todo…

-Técnicamente, mi querido teme…es el dueño de todo el circo…

-Mitad dueño…- fue rápido en corregir Itachi jalando el cabello de su hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha. Un fornido chico de 19 años con cabello tan negro como los cuervos y sonrisa tan letal como el veneno, que además se encargaba junto con un par de compañeros más, del acto de los cuchillos. – Sasuke cumplió la mayoría de edad ya, es el otro dueño…

-Eso quiere decir que puedo despedirte en cualquier momento…- bromeó Sasuke con Naruto, su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Naruto y Sasuke habían asistido juntos a la escuela circense desde que estaban en pañales. El chico de piel morena y cabello rubio, con extrañas marcas en su mejilla se desarrolló en artes escénicas y era ahora uno de los payasos y bufones más aclamados del circo entero, si no que de el país. Itachi les sonrió, suspirando levemente.

-Ya quisieras, Sasuke, soy la piedra angular de este circo…

-¡Oh ya cállate! ¡Eres tan molesto…!

La pele pudo haber seguido por siempre de no haber sido porque alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos, haciendo voltear a Naruto y a Itachi, y haciendo que Sasuke estuviera atento por unos segundos.

Saliendo de la cortina, como lista para la función, se encontraba Konan, la valiente amazona contorsionista y artista aérea. Su ceñida bata detonada su figura de ensueño y cada poro de su piel sudaba sexualidad y peligro. Miku, el gato se encontraba acostado en su brazo libre, aquel que no sostenía la cortina. Su largo cabello morado y las perforaciones en su rostro, resultado de las extenuantes lecciones al norte de Japón, la hacían ver más misteriosa, más vanidosa, muchísimo más sensual. Naruto tragó saliva mientras que Itachi, acostumbrado ya a sus feromonas simplemente le sonrió de lado.

-Chicos, ¿podrían bajar la voz? A algunos nos esperan 6 horas de ensayo cuando lleguemos… - dijo Konan en una reprimenda que sonó demasiado lasciva para ser por accidente. Naruto asintió, sin habla mientras que Itachi elevó la ceja y la ignoró por completo, mientras que la Diosa regresaba detrás de la cortina.

Segundos después, Naruto vió la bata color vino quedar hecha una piscina en el suelo.

-¿Es ahí? – preguntó Sasuke después del trance amatorio que era hablar con Konan. Itachi se acercó al vidrio delantero observando el pasto, la tierra aplanada, la cercanía con la ciudad, los camiones antes de ellos que llegaban y se aparcaban por los próximos dos meses; el sol brillante encima del circo Sakkaku. El elenco que ya bajaba y daba vueltas, felices de llegar a una nueva ciudad.

-Llegamos…- murmuró Itachi con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.


End file.
